


Something Good || 2Jae

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2Jae, Books, Bus, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Music, One Shot, School, Seoul, University, Writing, Young Love, goyang, korea - Freeform, mokpo, new city, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never knew a few bus rides and a stunner could change your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good || 2Jae

**Author's Note:**

> 2Jae was suggested to me through Tumblr by bangtantoxic. Thank you very much for the kind words and I hope you will find this to your liking.

**Day one – The first encounter**

I leave for school for the first time after moving to Goyang from Mokpo. It is strange moving from one end of the country to the other, but I want to live alone and I want to be far away from everything I know for a change. I need a challenge and I need a fresh start away from all the people who don't even try to understand me. I miss my kind family but I really need new friends.

I walk the short distance from my home to the bus stop to wait for the bus heading to Seoul. There is only one other person at the bus stop to my surprise. A guy, about my age, maybe a few years older. He has headphones on and is leaning up against a streetlight like only a cool guy could. He must have felt me staring because he looks up and we make awkward eye contact for a short moment as I walk past him. I smile politely and quickly turn my gaze downwards.

I steal a second glance at him once I find a decent place to stand at a safe distance from him. He has the vibe of a bad boy with his all-black outfit and his leather jacket. His black, slightly messy hair also adds to his bad boy feel. I spot a couple of earrings sticking out from behind his headphones. His jawline and cheekbones are to die for. I look away again, not wanting to get too obsessed with this stranger, who looks very straight and not at all like someone who would have me as their type either way. Even so, there is something not-so-bad-boy about him that makes me steal a couple more subtle glances here and there.

The bus stops right in front of me and snaps me out of my thoughts. I become insanely conscious about my walk inside the bus because I know he is right behind me. I sit myself down at the back of the bus with a satisfied feeling about my cool yet casual walk. I get comfortable in my corner as I notice him doing the same in the other.

_He's a backseat person too._

The drive to the university is just short of an hour long so I get comfortable and pull my book out of my bag. I have recently begun reading the 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' series. After just a few pages of the first book, I was hooked. I am on book two out of thirteen at this point so I won't run out of reading material for a while. I let my mind absorb into the book's universe until my stop is announced.

I stand from my seat and glance over at the boy from the bus stop. He throws his backpack over one shoulder. I wonder if he goes to the same university I do, so I watch him walk away with the hope that he is going the same way I am and he does. At some point, I stop paying attention to where I am headed and just follow him instead. Luckily, he does go to my school, so I arrive at the right place. For a while, I stare up at the building as I take a few deep breaths. I cannot let myself become this obsessed with someone I haven't even said a word to.

**Day two – Awkward smiles**

I see him cross the road to the bus stop with headphones on once again. Although today, his leather jacket has been switched for an army jacket. On top of that, he has added glasses to his look. The vibe he gives off is somewhat different from yesterday. In contrast, he looks a lot dorkier than yesterday.

Much like yesterday, he leans up against a streetlight. Much like yesterday, we make eye contact shortly and politely smile at each other. Much like yesterday, no words are exchanged between us. Much like yesterday, I enter the bus first. Much like yesterday, I sit in one corner and him in the other.

Unlike yesterday we lock eyes again on the bus. This time, for a little longer and on the search for information in each other's eyes. It is as if we both sit with unanswered questions, still curious. When we both start to feel we have lingered too long, we look away and I am left with a somewhat empty feeling. Unsatisfied, I turn my attention back to my book, although not before wondering if he feels the same.

After about half an hour I put the book away. I look back over at the guy whose name was still unknown to me. He turns his head and our eyes meet again, probably because my staring is anything but subtle. He smiles a genuine smile right at me and it shocks me enough that I freeze in my seat. Before I have processed any of this, my lips curve upwards into my oddly huge smile that I, at this moment, regret having yet a weird feeling of happiness erupts in the pit of my stomach. I look back down at my hands that hold my backpack in a tight grip.

**Day 3 – Urgh, he keeps smiling**

I walk past him and, once again, he politely smiles at me. I smile back.

_Urgh, he keeps smiling._

I discreetly turn my head to examine today's choice of clothes. He is wearing a white t-shirt with an unknown logo or brand on it. He has on a pair of ripped blue jeans. It is simple but it suits him very well. He is also wearing his glasses again. I have been trying my best to figure out what kind of guy he is, but his change in style from the first day to now makes it difficult. I guessed that he is one of those 'cold on the outside, warm on the inside' guys until he sent me that smile yesterday. It kind of ruins the 'cold on the outside' thing so now I have to come up with something new.

I move on to the 'I don't care what other people think. I do my own thing' guy, because of his casual style (that still somehow gives him character) and because of how friendly he seems to someone who he has never spoken a word to. I find myself hoping that I might find out soon.

**Day 4 – Hi**

As I get nearer, I prepare myself for the awkward polite smile we have greeted each other with these past three days. He looks at me and just as expected he smiles.

"Hi." The deep, crispy voice startles me and a few startled seconds go by before I respond with a 'hi' back. We both look away and that is pretty much the end of our conversation. His voice is as deep as I had imagined and it is as dreamy as the rest of him. I crumble a little as I process the two-lettered word in my brain.

I begin my morning ritual of checking out his outfit for the day. He has his leather jacket on again over a red hoodie. He has black jeans on as well. On his feet, are a pair of black boots. His glasses have been left at home today. As always, he looks a little too sexy for my crushing heart.

**Day 5 – Rain**

I leave my small flat with an umbrella in my hand. "Just in case," I had told myself as I picked it up and left. It stays dry until I reach the bus stop. At this very moment, the rain starts pouring down. I open the umbrella and hide nicely under it. I stand there and watch as the hi-boy jogs across the street. He is trying to shield himself from the rain with his leather jacket. He reaches the bus stop and looks uncomfortable in the sudden rain, so I take a deep breath and walk over to him. He doesn't realise I am there before he feels the umbrella shield him from the rain. He turns his head to the side and our eyes meet like every other day but with a lot more importance than any of the previous days. I politely smile. He smiles and nods at me as if to say thank you. We wait for the bus in silence, yet very aware of each other's presence - shoulder against shoulder. _His eyes are even prettier up close._

The bus arrives minutes later and we rush inside and we sit down in our usual corners. As I pull out my book, I glance over at him. He looks like he was thinking hard about something. I turn my head down to read. When I had read no more than two lines I hear a familiar 'hi' from the seat just beside me. I look up to find that my hi-boy has closed the usual gap between us.

"Hi," I reply in a flustered state. I close my book and turn my attention fully on him.

"Im Jaebum." He sticks his hand out for me to shake. I stare down at his hand, screaming internally as I take it. "Thanks for letting me under your umbrella." He smiles warmly.

"Choi Youngjae." I smile back. Behind my smile, an internal battle of feelings is being fought out. "And that was no problem. Anytime."

"We go to the same uni. You're a first-year, right?" I nod to answer his question. "What's your major?" I am surprised that he seems to be interested in me.

"I do both writing and music... What about you?" I have been so curious about this man and now I finally get the chance to ask questions.

"I'm in music and dance... Third year." Considering the fact that he has his headphones on every morning it does not surprise me that he is a music major like me. "What do you play?"

"I play the piano, sing and I know the basics of guitar and bass. I've done a bit of producing too. You?"

"I play the guitar, bass, drums, piano, harmonica and I sing a little too. I also produce." His nod and smug-ish smile make him look very proud and I cannot help but react with a little giggle.

"That's quite a few things... You any good though?" I send him a cheeky grin and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Of course I am. I'm amazing," he brags. I snort. "Hey," he chuckles, trying to look offended.

"Can you prove it?" I joke. He puts a finger up in the air, signalling for me to wait a moment. He flicks through his phone for a few seconds before he smugly smiles up at me. He hands me his headphones and I put them on. He shows me a video of him with a guitar that he plays impressively well. He opens his mouth and nothing but perfection comes out of it. Even if I had not known, I would have been able to identify the voice as the boy sitting next to me's. I close my eyes to lock the rest of the world out of my little bubble consisting of a gently strummed guitar and Im Jaebum's deep voice. I slowly open my eyes at the end of the song and take off the headphones. He looks at me with anticipation.

"It was really captivating," I exclaim. He smiles proudly as he places his headphones back around his neck. There is a short silence.

"Now I just need to see what you can do." He gives me a devilish look.

"I don't have anything I can play for you."

"Just sing then."

"But we're on a bus."

"That's practically empty." He raises his eyebrows at me. I look around before agreeing to do it with some reluctance. I close my eyes in an attempt to forget where I am. When I open eyes again, it is to find Jaebum's jaw hanging as far down as it can get. A faint blush spreads on my cheeks and he smiles at me.

"That was seriously beautiful." He looks blown away as he starts showering me with compliments.

"Thank you, but it really can't have been that good." I am genuinely surprised by his strong reaction because of course I know I can sing, but this well? No way.

"Can I borrow you for a track I'm working on? Do you have time after school?" He is so excited that I start to believe he is actually serious about the whole thing. I feel shy about singing for him again but I have to listen when my whole body is screaming for me to say yes, to spend more time with Im Jaebum.

"Okay."

**Day 6/7 – Weekend**

That weekend I get several audio files sent over email. Each one containing a new mix of the song I have helped Jaebum with. Every email says something about how my voice sounds so good in with the new guitar riff he has laid over. Every email gets me chuckling at his excitement.

**Day 8 – From bus buddies to bus friends**

"Morning," Jaebum greets as I step up to him at the bus stop. He is in his leather jacket and a pair of glasses that are thinner than the pair he had on last week.

"Morning... I like your glasses." I smile at him. He breaks eye contact and lets out a short chuckle. He thanks me with a hand awkwardly scratching his head. "Thanks for sending me those emails. I listened to all the tracks."

"You did?... What do you think?" He keeps calm on the outside, but it is not hard to see right through the hardly rehearsed exterior and right into the nervous boy who wants to hear everything Youngjae thinks about what he has made but most of all he hopes for good news because apparently what I have to think is greatly important to someone with much more experience and knowledge in music.

"I loved them all. You're good at what you do," I compliment him with a big acknowledging smile.

"Which one did you like the most? I personally think the last one was the best because of the riff that I added. It really made your voice stand out in a wonderful way."

At this moment the bus arrives and we enter together, still discussing the tracks Jaebum has had fun with over the weekend.

"Obviously some adjustments will have to be made as they were only rough cuts, but that's more or less what I had thought," he continues as we sit down in my usual corner of the bus.

"You care a lot about this song."

"It's important to me. It's my story," he explains. "I want it to be perfect, but I keep feeling like something's missing."

I realise as he says this that I really want to know more about Jaebum. The serious, yet dorky busboy, which is about as far as my knowledge goes on him.

"Have you always lived in this area?"

"Born and raised. I stayed even though most of my friends live in Seoul now," he explains as he casually leans back in the seat.

"So you have a lot of friends or?"

"A few. I have five mains that go to our school too." I nod along as he speaks. "What about you?" He asks turning his head towards me.

"I just moved here from Mokpo. I knew no one when I came. I talk to a few people in my class, but we've all only known each other for a week so I wouldn't say I have any friends here yet."

"What about me then? Am I just your bus buddy?" He flashes his goofy smile for me. I love when his attitude turns suddenly flippant even if it is just for a few lovely seconds.

"If you wanna be my friend I won't stop you," I joke.

"You just made your first friend here first-year." He grabs my hand and shakes it dramatically.

"First-year," I mutter and narrow my eyes at him.

**Day 9 – Passing time**

"You read a lot." Jaebum throws his headphones off as he states this.

"Mhm," I say without looking up from my book.

"Is it any good?"

"Mhm."

"What's the book called." He is obviously trying to get my attention so I finally give in and raise my head to look at him.

"The Wide Window. It's the third book in a series of 13 books."

"Read it to me." I snort at his demand. "Come on." He gives me his best begging face.

"We should begin with the first book then and lucky for you I actually forgot to take the first and second book out of my bag so I have them now. Not so lucky for me because I have to carry two extra books around, but whatever." I put the third book back in my bag and pull out the first one. He changes his sitting position and faces me to show that he is listening. I start reading aloud for Jaebum, whose full attention is on me and the words leaving my mouth.

**Day 10 – Unpronounceable names**

"Good morning first-year," Jaebum greets and ruffles my hair. I laugh a little too loud and Jaebum reacts with a soft yet controlled chuckle. I make a face at him as I feel my cheeks turn warm.

We wait in silence. I admire him as he stands, naturally majestic as he is, with his headphones on in his usual leather jacket and thin glasses. Something about his hair is a little different today. It is wavier than usual. It suits him as well as everything else does. The bus arrives soon and as always I enter first and Jaebum right after me.

"Can you read more to me?" He asks with a small smile as he pushes his headphones off his ears. I nod with a chuckle because I sure had anticipated this. I pull out the book and pick up where I left off yesterday. I read to him for the whole ride and it results in me walking out of the bus with a sore and dry throat, but with a happy Jaebum, who had been just as captivated by the story as myself. We walk the rest of the way to the school discussing the book.

"JB!" Someone yells from across the street. Jaebum immediately reacts to this. I curiously look in the direction of the yell to find a boy with slender legs, dressed fashionably jogging across the street.

"Hey." They greet each other with a short hug before Jaebum turns to me and introduces me to his friend.

"This is Youngjae, who I've mentioned." He gestured towards me. I bow my head as a greeting. Jaebum then introduces his friend by his birth name... His Thai birthname to be exact. I am lost halfway through the first name and feel blessed knowing that is most likely not the name he goes by and sure enough he reintroduces himself to me.

"But call me BamBam." His smile is very cheerful and he seems like the kind of guy who can be the sweetest friend but also the must energy pumped annoying friend ever. All three of us walk to school together. I am surprised and relieved that two third-years will want to walk into school with a first-year.

_I guess they're just really cool. Maybe friends aren't so hard to find._

**Day 11 – Worries**

"I don't think I have any friends." I interrupt myself reading aloud as this thought crosses my mind for the millionth time.

"You have me."

"That's true, but that's about it." Before answering this, Jaebum puts his head on my thighs, taking up a majority of the backseats with the rest of his long body.

"Remember it's only your second week." He shuffles around to feel comfortable. "And you can always talk to me." He looks up at me and smiles. My heart flutters and I intuitively smile back.

I go back to reading for the boy lying with his head on my lap. I can tell from the way he looks at me that he is listening to every word of the book as I read them to him the best I can.

**Day 12 – So much for keeping each other company**

I drag my feet down to the bus stop, yawning every half minute. I binge watched dramas all night last night. In all, I got two hours of sleep and a pain in the neck. A yawn escapes my mouth as I lock eyes with Jaebum, who is already at the bus stop. A smug expression takes over his face as soon as he notices my poor state.

"A good morning to you." He is very clearly amused by how very obviously sleep deprived I am.

"I hate dramas," I whine.

"You obviously don't." He is still chuckling at my state.

When the bus comes Jaebum almost has to push me inside. I dump myself in the backseat and the second I sit down I lean my head back and let my body relax completely. Within a few minutes, I am fast asleep next to Jaebum, who has pulled on his headphones.

I wake up by a hand carefully shaking my shoulder back and forth. As I open my eyes, I realise that my head has rolled down onto Jaebum's shoulder. I lift my head in one quick movement and rub my eyes before looking at him.

"We're getting off at the next stop," he tells me with his deep soothing voice. My brain is working so slowly that all I can manage to do is a bit of nodding. I yawn and stretch my whole body. Jaebum keeps his eyes on me. He mumbles something as he smiles and looks away. It was hard to make out what he said, but it sounded an awful lot like he said 'cute'. I brush it off.

"Thank you," I tell him as we get off the bus together. He ruffles my hair as I yawn again.

****Day 15 - (love) sick** **

"You look unwell," Jaebum comments as I come down to the bus stop with bags under my eyes and a nose bearing evidence of having been blown it about a hundred times.

"I am unwell. I've been sick since Saturday." Jaebum does a sympathetic pout and I smile weakly at him.

"Shouldn't you have stayed home?"

_The only thing that got me up was the thought that I wouldn't see you if I didn't._

"I'll be fine."

**Day 18 – Great ideas**

"You should make it a duet." I cut my reading aloud off, as this thought enters my brain.

"Make what a duet?"

"Your song. I think that's what you're missing," I explain excitedly.

"You might be right..." He sits in thought for a moment. "I'm gonna work on it this weekend."

**Day 19 – The obvious choice between school and Im Jaebum**

I walk to the bus stop with gloomy steps. I have feared this day since it was announced in school last week. Sports day. I stand next to Jaebum, who is already there waiting.

"You look depressed," Jaebum states.

"I hate sports." I pout at him. He nods understandingly before looking back out at the road.

"I'm not particularly fond of this day either." There is a short pause. "I have an idea." He smiles smugly at me. "We don't go. We'll both call in sick. Are you up for it?"

"Sure... It's not like we're gonna miss any important lessons." I shrug my shoulders.

"That's the spirit. Come with me." He grabs a hold of my wrist and runs. I run just behind him with my heart pounding fast. Not because of the running, but from the firm grip that he has on my wrist. He holds it like this all the way to the playground at the nearby park where we stop and sit down on the swings. It is an old and rusty playground.

"Why here?" I ask looking at the empty playground.

"It's quite... Not many people come here because everything is so rusty. Just listen to the creaking of the swings. I like it like this, though. Not everything needs to be new. It's not like the swings don't work. Not everything needs to be picture perfect."

"I agree. I find this place unexpectedly calming actually." I use my feet to get the swing going.

"Not everything comes to be as you expected."

"Stop speaking like you're reciting a poem," I laugh and bash his head playfully as I swing past him.

"Now the first-year thinks he can boss me around," Jaebum jokes and bashes me back. I laugh louder and it causes Jaebum to laugh too. "Your laugh is amazing."

"You're not the first one to say that." I put my head in my hands. Jaebum gets off his swing just to ruffle my hair. I look up at him with an intense 'done with your shit' look.

"Let's go inside." He takes my wrist once again, although this time he is more or less holding my hand. He walks a few steps before stopping, turning around and asking me where I live.

"Follow me." I move my hand down to entwine my fingers with his and pull him with me. He seems surprised but not opposed so I keep my hand there. It fits nicely in his.

We jog all the way to my building where we get into the elevator and up to the seventh floor. None of us let go of each other's hands before we are all the way inside my flat and we have to take off our shoes and jackets.

"This is cosy." He follows me into the living room and looks around. I go into the kitchen area and turn on the kettle.

"Hot chocolate?" I yell out because Jaebum seems to be showing himself around my small flat.

"Yes please," he yells back. It sounds like he is in my bedroom.

When I exit the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate he has gotten comfortable on my sofa. I sit down next to him and put his cup in front of him. He stares me down as he slowly takes the first sip. I stare back as I take mine. When the cup parts from his lips he sends me a wink that works wonders on the attraction I feel towards him. I focus on breathing normally and staring at anything but his lips.

_Did he intend for me to feel this way?_

I push aside my urge to attach my lips to his and occupy my mouth with the contents of my mug. I look away this time not wanting the urge to get worse. I hear a short chuckle from Jaebum.

_He won and he knows it._

**Day 20/21 – Two voices are better than one.**

I have been updated on the process of turning Jaebum's song into a duet throughout the Saturday. He tells me he will show it to me as soon as he has finished it and, sure enough, I am woken up at six thirty by the sound of my doorbell being rung like crazy. I get up and rub my eyes. I drag my feet out of my bedroom. I think that maybe it is some kids getting a laugh out of morning-grumpy people's displeasure but then I remember that those are the exact kids, who definitely will not be up at six thirty on a Sunday.

"Fucking six thirty," I mumble before I pressing the button to unravel the mystery of who it is at my door at this unspeakable hour.

"Who's this?" I ask, followed by a yawn.

"Jaebum. It's finished." I shake my head with a sleepy chuckle as I press the button to let him in.

"The dork has probably been up all night." Only when I hear the elevator open on my floor I realise that I am standing in nothing but my boxers and before I can even turn around to run to my bedroom, Jaebum is standing in the door.

"Where's your com-" He stops dead in his tracks and his eyes meet mine. I fleet his gaze. "...puter" I blush like crazy.

"I'm just gonna get some clothes on." I could have sworn I saw him bite his lip just before I turned around. I get changed in a hurry and come back out. In the meantime, he has found my computer and put in his USB key. He waits for me to come back out. He then seats me down in front of my computer so I can unlock it for him. We find the file and he presses play. He stands right behind me with a hand on the chair.

The first note plays and I feel Jaebum's excitement rub off on me. I close my eyes and listen to my own voice sounding better than I could ever have imagined. Jaebum's voice completely melts my heart. His voice is so soothing and suits the song so well. I find that it also suits my own voice extraordinarily well as the chorus plays and our voices overlay each other. I feel goosebumps on my arms and a smile appears on my face. My eyes stay shut throughout the whole thing.

About halfway through, I think about the lyrics. He told me it is the story of him. It sounds like he is scared. Scared of other people's opinions? I feel like I understand the feeling that he is expressing. I felt like that during the process of moving here. In fact, the song is even making me remember the feeling of being scared of my sexuality.

_I wonder..._

"Wow." I turn around and look up at him. He wears the brightest smile I have ever seen on him and I immediately stand up to embrace him in a tight hug. It feels like a hugging moment.

"It's done." Happiness fills his voice.

**Day 22 – Confessions**

"Good morning musical genius," I smile as Jaebum comes over.

"Good morning voice of an angel," he smiles back and puts a casual arm over my shoulder. My heart does a quick loop and skips a few beats before calming back down.

We hurry to the back of the bus as soon as the doors to the bus open. We sit down and I am about to pull out my book when Jaebum stops me.

"This morning..." He begins, sitting back in his seat. "I want to know you."

"You do know me."

"Really know you. Tell me something... Anything, but make it real."

"Okay..." I think for a moment. "I used to be scared of myself and what people thought if I let them see the real me. I was insecure. I was so close to resenting myself completely when I reached some sort of self-realisation and found that I shouldn't be afraid of telling my story. I've lived by that ever since. I've never been happier," I tell him honestly.

"What exactly was it you were scared of?"

"My sexuality." I keep eye contact with him, just like I have taught myself to do.

"S-so you're gay?" I nod to answer his question.

"Now that I've shared I want to ask you something similar... You said that song is 'the story of me'. What is the story of you?" He looks everywhere else but at me for a few seconds as if he is searching for a way out.

"The same as yours." He looks for acceptance in my eyes and I give him exactly that. He looks like the biggest weight has just been lifted off his shoulders. I completely understand this feeling.

"It's hard at first. Am I the first you've told?" He slowly nods. I smile reassuringly and take my fingers up to my mouth pretending to zip it shut.

Looking at him now, he seems so small, which is very unlike Jaebum. He is always cool and in control. Now he seems like he has no idea of anything and is completely lost. Except for the small spark of hope that has appeared when I reassured him it is all okay.

**Day 23 – What happens in the back seat stays in the backseat**

"So have you ever... Done it with a dude?" I am being bombarded with questions after yesterday's confessions. I let him because he looks like he desperately needs the answers, which I also understand very well. I wish I had had someone to ask when I first figured out I was gay.

"Yes, I have."

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell... But I'm pretty sure you don't need to worry about that cause you're a pretty safe top 9/10 times," I joke. He laughs nervously. "You'll be okay there's no need to worry. Chances are your first boyfriend has tried it all before and will be able to help you through most of it."

"Like you could?"

_Well gulp._

"Yeah... Like I could." I smile and look down at his hands that are fiddling nervously with each other.

"Okay, I am Im Jaebum and I am going back to being me again and not a shy, awkward question asking fool." I shake my head at him and chuckle.

"You're really cute, I must say." I look down at the magazine I have brought with me just to change it up a little.

I flick through a few pages before a hand lifts me up by my cheek and a pair of angel-like eyes stare into mine from only a few inches away. It takes no more than a couple of seconds before the pulp lips of Im Jaebum are stuck to mine in a deep and heartfelt kiss. It takes me some time to figure out what is happening. So long that Jaebum is about to pull away to see what is happening. I pull him right back with a hand in his hair and I let it not matter that we are at the back of a public bus on our way to school.

**Day 24 - Complete**

"Would you stop?" Jaebum laughs as I push him across the road. We have spent the night at his place where we kind of just fell in love more and more for each second that went by.

"Nope. I'm gonna push you across the road like I pushed you out of the closet. You're welcome." This has us both bursting out in laughter.

We reach the pavement and the bus stop. Jaebum turns around to face me.

"I haven't even thanked you yet so here it is." He leans in to kiss me. I accept his lips immediately and throw my arms around his neck in pure bliss.

"And I haven't told you that I love you yet... Even if I hinted at it quite a lot yesterday." He spins me around and dips me awkwardly down, where I stay as he whispers to me that he loves me too. I am pulled back up after a quick peck on the lips.

We enter the bus together for the twenty-fourth time, feeling like completely different people. completely happy. Completely complete.


End file.
